Gemini
by YukiSkye
Summary: Two Magis destined forever to be tangled within the threads that bind the world... How will fate weave a tale of two brothers?


Well, I think this could've been multi-chaptered but I already have a project on my hands and seeing how I'm very poor at juggling two things at a same time, I shortened this into a long one-shot and it'll remain a one-shot for that same reason despite the fact it doesn't have a real "end." Besides, I don't think people would be interested in having practically the whole storyline regurgitated to them save for a few tweaks. Maybe when I'm finished with all the projects I have in mind for something else I'll come back and flesh it out a bit more.

* * *

"Big brother…"

A tug on the side of his pants, small hand trembling but fingers insistent and tight because even after all that had happened, Aladdin still believes he would know what to do next, because his older brother always knew what to do next and because he trusts him indisputably in everything. And Judar knew it.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Hell if I know," Judar growled, the burning visage of their home in the distance reflecting vividly in his red irises, making them seem to glow in a swirl of unholy demonic light.

"Big brother…"

That tug again and Judar grunts slightly in acknowledgement.

"We'll still be together… right?"

Judar sucked in a breath and swiveled around to stare down at his brother who stumbled backwards slightly at the abrupt movement, wide blue eyes like eternal skies blinking up to meet Judar's own blazing scarlets.

"From now on, we're on our own."

o-O-o

Let it be said that Alibaba _hated _working for greedy rich pigs whose filthy existence exceeds even the most disgusting of the putrid garbage in the deepest parts of the slums in terms of rot. With that said, he was now carting one such pig and his cargo of wine from the city and hating every moment of it. If he could, he'd gladly toss the whole cart down a pit with the pig and wine if he could get away with it but he needed the money so he'll just have to grit his teeth, bite his tongue and just deal with it until the lump of fat left with his stupid wine.

It wasn't an easy life but if it was for his dream…

Behind him, he could hear the happy chattering of a little girl with her mother and their cheer brought a slight smile to his face but then he remembered that there was one other person riding in the cart and that person was currently lounging on the opposite side from the happy mother-daughter… The weird stranger.

No really, this guy was _weird_. It wasn't that he dressed in black despite the sweltering heat, although that was weird too, but it was his unsettling red eyes, half lidded into a look of sheer and utter boredom, and his somewhat pale skin despite such a sweltering environment. How _anyone_ could remain pale in the desert was way beyond him. Maybe he was a foreigner or something.

Well whatever. As long as he didn't make trouble, he could care less if the guy was green and purple with eight tentacles.

Of course, no sooner had he finished the thought when he felt the cart being jerked from under him and the world tilted around as he fell on his side, the sand cushioning his fall somewhat.

He swiveled his sights down at the source of the sudden upend and paled, his heart skipping a panicked beat when his eyes were met with the monstrosity of the Desert Hyacinth that had appeared beneath them.

After a moment of suspended time, he managed to swallow that initial flutter of panic and redirected his head back into the game: preventing his cash cow from getting eaten. He _needed _that money damn it!

At least, that was the game until the blubbery man slammed into the little girl from earlier and it was at this point that his heart really did do a nosedive in his fright for that girl.

Without thinking, he reached out for her.

He could make i—!

"MY WINE!"

And just like that… He could hardly believe it.

His hand… It couldn't be… it couldn't be empty! But she was… she was just… there… falling right below him, eyes wide and teary in terror, small hands reaching out to grasp something, _anything_ to save her from her fall but then her whole visage was abruptly swallowed by the acidic pool of the Hyacinth and she was no more.

He couldn't… he wouldn't accept this! How? He was so close! Her hand… was mere inches away!

He vaguely heard the pig shouting but his shocked brain could only struggle to grasp the reality laid before him. It wasn't until he heard those words… those _filthy_ promises that devalued a human life to a mere currency figure that something in him snapped and the blind _fury_ that exploded in his body jerked his arm up to smash his fist against the disgusting pig's face with the violent force of all his outrage.

"TAKE YOUR DIRTY WINE!" he screamed in rage. "YOU CAN'T BUY A PERSON'S LIFE, ASSFACE!"

Without hesitation, he grabbed the nearest wine barrel and tucked it underneath his arm as he slid his way down the pit and towards the Desert Hyacinth.

"I'm coming to save you, kid!"

He ignored the pig's angry calls and tossed the wine barrel right down the center of the Hyacinth.

_Now's my chance while it's drunk!_

He quickly crossed the remaining distance and plucked the girl out the pool before swiftly making his way back up the pit, ensuring the girl got up first.

"You're not in the clear yet, Alibaba!"

He swiveled around with only a split second for alarm to rush through his body at the tentacles lashing out towards him and then like whips, they recoiled back and Alibaba could only stare dumbfounded at the figure they now held in their grasp instead, trying to come to terms with the fact that it was not him they had grabbed but… the other man that was riding in his cart.

The man cursed as he struggled but all too soon, the tentacles released him into a deadly fall and with a plop, he dropped into the pool of digestive acid in a repeat of the earlier incident but this time, the Desert Hyacinth closed its mouth and started to sink back into the sand.

"No! Wait!"

Alibaba moved to lunge after it, to save that man's life, but several people held him back before he could get sucked into the sand as the Hyacinth submerged itself.

"It's too late Alibaba! Look! The Desert Hyacinth has already retreated! There's nothing you can do for him!"

It took a few more moments but eventually, Alibaba stopped struggling and the men tentatively released their holds, allowing him to sag to the ground.

Silence reigned in the desert landscape for a few seconds before the pig shrieked, "You! It's all your fault I lost my barrel of beautiful wine! Get ready to pay for it with your life!"

"If you wish for compensation for that wine, we'll be more than glad to pay for it in his stead!" the head of the caravan snapped back.

The pig spluttered but it was all background noise to him.

He couldn't do a damn thing. Damn it! Why?

A soft touch to his arm had him looking up to the girl he had saved earlier. She retracted her hand when she had his attention and looked towards the ground shyly.

"Um… Thank you for saving me, mister," she muttered, smiling at him tentatively.

Her mother knelt beside her and put her arms around her.

"Yes, thank you so much for saving my daughter. I couldn't possibly repay you for this," she said gently.

Alibaba managed a weak smile. "There's no need to repay me for anything. I'm just glad that your daughter is okay," he replied, patting the girl on her head.

The woman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not be sad over that man's life. It is a tragic thing but you have done your best and you couldn't have controlled it."

"Yeah, I guess," Alibaba said, putting on his mask of smiles to appease the woman.

She returned the smile and the three of them returned to the caravan to resume their journey.

o-O-o

Alibaba grunted as he heaved the cargo from the wagons onto the ground, sighing heavily and swiping an arm across his forehead in a useless attempt to wipe off the sweat.

He had just spent the last few hours lugging the _pig's_ wine off his wagon and helping to unload the rest of the caravan but still the man's falling form refused to vacate the forefront of his mind. It stuck in his thoughts and rewound itself insistently over and over again no matter how much he threw himself into his work.

It couldn't be helped right? He couldn't have known it would grab him like that. There was no way he could've saved him, right? Right. Right…

The day was looking to be a slow one.

Alibaba robotically made his way to the next wagon that needed to be unloaded and started to climb into it but froze when he noticed a small figure of what looked to be a young boy with a white turban resting on a head of long blue hair braided into a long rope… EATING THE CARGO.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alibaba shrieked.

The boy paused in his voracious devouring of a watermelon to look towards him curiously before saying with a wide smile, "Hi! I'm Aladdin! I was hungry so I was just snacking on these sweet and delicious red fru—"

"What did you just say?" Alibaba demanded, lifting the kid up by the front of his vest and giving him a shake. "You can't just—"

"Alibaba? Are you there?"

"Shit!"

He dropped the boy and quickly popped his head out the covered entryway of the wagon, offering the man who had called for him a smile.

"Yes! I'm right over here!"

"Ah. I was just wondering if you unloaded everything yet," the man said.

"Oh! N-no! I still have this one to unload!" Alibaba said slightly nervously.

"I see… Well then, keep up the good work."

And with that, he left and Alibaba heaved out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, were you going to move everything in here by yourself?" piped out a young voice and Alibaba was abruptly reminded of the reason why he was so frantic in the first place.

He grabbed the boy by the front of his vest again and hissed, "You almost got me in trouble you little brat!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was just hungry!" Aladdin cried as he flailed in his grip.

"Hoooh… Then I wonder what you should do to repay for all that fruit you ate? Huh?" Alibaba demanded, giving Aladdin another good shake.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered. "But I was just so hungry."

Alibaba sighed and finally relented. "Fine. I guess they won't notice a few of those disappearing but hasn't anyone taught you that you don't just climb into people's wagons and eat whatever's inside?" he grumbled, rubbing at his forehead before turning to unload the contents of the wagon.

Aladdin shook his head. "Me and my big brother are always travelling by ourselves so he's never really taught me."

Alibaba rolled his eyes. What a great older brother.

"But we've decided to live here for a while so that he could earn some money," Aladdin continued to say, sitting on the ground as he watched Alibaba unpack the wagon. "I'm actually waiting for him right now. He's supposed to be riding in today!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really?" Alibaba grunted disinterestedly as he listened with half an ear. "What does he look like?" he asked if only so that he could find the kid's brother faster and get him out of his hair. Maybe the brother could even pay for the fruits his sibling ate so that he won't get in trouble if they do find out they're short a few melons and if they don't find out... well, he could always use the extra pocket change.

"Hmmm, he has long black hair, he wears black clothes with a white scarf, and he has red eyes!"

At the description, Alibaba froze and he turned slowly to stare down at Aladdin, his heart sinking because there couldn't possibly be anyone else that fit that description riding his caravan except…

Aladdin looked back inquisitively. "Have you seen him?"

"Oh uh…" Alibaba mumbled, quickly looking away.

How was he supposed to tell this boy that he had a horrendous death swallowed in the boiling acid of a Desert Hyacinth? How was he supposed to break the news that his brother was never to come back to him ever again? That he'd never see him again?

Aladdin was still looking at him expectantly, patiently yet eagerly awaiting his answer.

Alibaba swallowed and nervously ran a tongue over his dry lips.

How he wished he wasn't the one who had to tell him this.

"Uh… listen, Aladdin," be began slowly.

Aladdin nodded, face bright with anticipation and Alibaba inwardly cringed.

"Your brother… isn't coming back," he said, haltingly.

"Huh? But he said in his letter that he would come back today. Did I miss something?" Aladdin asked himself, a look of confusion on his face as he tried to think back.

"No, no. He…" Alibaba hesitated, feeling a tightness in his chest and his gaze dropped to the ground, unable to meet the excited gaze of a child who had probably lost his only family. He didn't think he could bear to see that look fall away and shatter into a million broken pieces and his fists clenched painfully.

"I'm sorry Aladdin," he finally choked out. "But your brother… He's… He's dead."

Alibaba tensed as he prepared himself for the inevitable mournful outburst that would follow but when the seconds of silence dragged, Alibaba dared himself to look back up to Aladdin and was surprised to see him smiling softly at him.

"Mm. I see," he simply said.

Alibaba blinked. W-was that it? Just a simple "I see?"

"Thank you for telling me."

"W-w-wait. Didn't you hear what I just said? Your brother is _dead_. He's never coming back!" Alibaba cried, almost wincing at how blunt his words were.

"Yes, I know," Aladdin replied before a look of sadness crosses his face. "I… don't think it's catching up to me right now but… I'm glad that someone as nice as you told me this. I know you must've done everything you could to help big brother so thank you!"

Alibaba stared at the child, unsure what to make of him.

"What's your name?" Aladdin suddenly asked.

"M-me? Uh… Alibaba…"

"Then Alibaba, will you be my friend?"

For the third time that day, Alibaba could only look back at the child in bafflement. "What?"

"I've… never really had any friends," Aladdin admitted quietly, blue eyes dipped in tinges of sorrow. "Big brother and I travel around alone a lot and he always tries to keep me away from people. But now that he's gone, I don't have anyone else… You'll be my first friend."

Alibaba stared at Aladdin's downtrodden face and his heart couldn't help but to reach out to him; someone who had lost their family, their entire world… He could feel that pain too.

"Yeah," Alibaba answered, voice slightly thick. "I'll be your friend."

And the beam that Aladdin gifted him made a slight smile play on his own lips as well.

o-O-o

"Wow, so this is where Alibaba lives!" Aladdin exclaimed, looking around the small living quarters enthusiastically.

"It's not _that_ impressive," Alibaba mumbled as he took out some apples he had bought earlier and sliced them, putting them on a plate and placing it on the floor between them. "Here, have some," he offered before preparing some tea.

"Thanks!" Aladdin said happily, quickly digging in.

Alibaba watched him eat for a few moments before also beginning on the meager meal with a sigh.

Aladdin looked up at the sound and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alibaba shook his head. "Nah it's nothing much…"

"If it's bothering you, then I want to help because you're my friend!" Aladdin said firmly.

"I doubt you'd be able to help me with this, kid," Alibaba replied. "But I'll tell you anyway. You see, I have a life plan." He paused for dramatic effect. "I'm going to be a treasure hunter that goes into Dungeons to retrieve all its treasures!"

"A Dungeon!" A pause. "What's that?"

Alibaba whipped around to stare incredulously at Aladdin. "You're kidding. You don't even know what it is?" he asked disbelievingly. Just how sheltered _was_ this kid?

Aladdin shook his head and Alibaba sighed before explaining. "Dungeons are these huge buildings that began appearing around the world about fourteen years ago. People who went in were shocked to find the amount of treasure inside and those who cleared Dungeons obtained a ridiculous amount of wealth! Sapphires, diamonds, crowns, and gold over your head! But not just that! They also contain magical items like flying carpets and jars that endlessly refill with alcohol! I'm going to conquer all these Dungeons and find all its treasure to become the richest man on the planet!"

"Wow! That sounds great!" Aladdin cheered.

Alibaba sighed, coming back down from his excited high and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah but I'm far from accomplishing it," He dragged his hand down to cover his eyes. "Dungeons are dangerous places. Hundreds have went in but none have come back out."

"I think you can do it."

Alibaba glanced over at Aladdin, who wore a sincere smile, from the gap between his fingers. "What?"

"I think you can do it," he repeated. "And I'll help you."

Alibaba scoffed. "Help me how? You're just a kid. Warriors have gone in without ever returning."

"Maybe so but… I can use some magic and I also have the powers in this flute," Aladdin said, grasping the golden flute that hung from his neck. "Big brother told me never to use it unless it's an emergency or if I'm surrounded by people who want to hurt me but… I think I can use it if it's for a friend too!"

Alibaba stared skeptically at the flute. "Really? What does it do?"

"Mmm I'm not sure," Aladdin hummed. "Only one way to find out!"

"Wait wh—"

And suddenly the wooden roof of his house was crumbling down around him as Alibaba gawked up at the blue giant that was suddenly towering in front of him.

"Ah so that's what it does!" Aladdin laughed from his position on top of the giant whose head was mysteriously missing.

Through the haze of shock, he could feel a thrill of adrenaline start to thrum through his veins and he clenched his fists to keep his excitement in check.

Could it be that… that was a legendary Djinn Vessel?

A sharp grin overtook his features at the realization.

Chances like this don't happen even once in a lifetime! This was his golden opportunity! If he had Aladdin, then it just might be possible to conquer the Dungeon after all!

Yes, he could do this and Aladdin would be his ticket!

o-O-o

The next day, Alibaba woke up bright and early and after a bit of trouble waking up Aladdin, packed a few supplies, all the while explaining about the first Dungeon and the young man who came back out with riches beyond imagination, how he became king, and a bit about Amon as they headed towards the Dungeon.

"And we're here!" Alibaba announced, throwing out his arms dramatically as he presented Aladdin with Amon.

"It's so close!" he cried.

"I never said it was far," Alibaba replied flatly before gazing contemplatively at the building towering before them. "So this is the stairway to death huh?"

"To death?" Aladdin questioned curiously.

"Yeah. They said that in ten years, nearly a hundred thousand people have climbed these very stairs and ended up in the afterlife. Heh… Stairs that you walk up and basically never walk back down huh?" He laughed. "Well, we'll be okay though!"

He'll be alright. Everything's okay…

…

Whoa wait… would he really be okay? Was he absolutely sure?

He glanced towards Aladdin.

Well, he had this guy with him that could summon that giant and he could apparently use some magic. It was because he didn't have a trump card like this up his sleeve that he decided against Dungeon Diving but… he doesn't even know what this kid could really do. Was he really going to be okay?

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Aladdin made a face at him and annoyed, he demanded, "What was that for?" as the boy started to climb the first few steps of the Dungeon.

Aladdin gave a radiant smile and pointed towards the sun. "Don't be scared Alibaba! This isn't the stairway to death but the path to your dreams!"

Alibaba stared at him, feeling his spirit lift at the words. That's right… he shouldn't think so negatively. With Aladdin, there's no possible way he could fail!

Alibaba smiled back and rushed up the stairs. "Hell yeah! Let's go!"

Halfway up, he remembered that they were a bit short in the supplies department and he went back down.

"Why'd you go back?" Aladdin cried.

"I never said we'd go now," Alibaba replied bluntly. "Don't be stupid. This is a Dungeon we're talking about! We have to be prepared for everything! So first, we're going to get some supplies!"

It was going along great… until the idiot decided it'd be a good idea to swing around a heavy-ass sword more than three times his height and knock over a girl carrying a huge basket of apples.

"I'm really sorry about this idiot over here. Do you need me to carry that for you?" Alibaba asked sweetly, attempting to gain some favor from the cute girl but she simply shook her head and curtly shot him down with a "No, I'm fine" before walking away.

Okay… Not so cute.

He was about to turn to leave as well but noticed that Aladdin wasn't moving with him.

"What's up, Aladdin?"

Aladdin pointed somewhere towards the ground. "Those are…"

Shock jerked through his body.

Chains…

The girl's face turned frantic upon their discovery before quickly melting to that of shame and she tried to bend down to cover her ankles with her dress but tipped over her basket of fruit again in the process.

"That girl… has chains around her feet…" Aladdin said quietly.

Alibaba watched helplessly as she hastily started to pick up the fallen apples again and said, "Yeah… She's a slave. On this rotten planet, there are people who'd even wage wars to get more slaves. They'll take whole families and sell them like livestock…" His eyes drifted over to Aladdin but he was met with empty space where the boy was standing a mere few seconds ago. "Huh? Aladdin?"

He turned to find Aladdin making his way towards the girl, his curiosity quickly giving way to alarm and his heart dropped into his stomach when Aladdin used his flute to break the chains.

"C-crap! H-hey! Taking those chains off are a big no-no!" he cried, rushing over.

Aladdin simply looked back at him and asked, "Why's that?"

"W-well it's…" he started to say but trailed off.

"Why's it bad?" Aladdin asked again and Alibaba found that he had no answer to that. Besides an impalpable law that condoned it, why _was_ it bad? He never agreed with slavery anyway so why should he defend it?

"Hey! What's all the ruckus!" a voice suddenly shouted from behind and Alibaba swiveled around only to be met with the sight of the pig from the day before.

They each gave a cry of recognition at the same time and Alibaba managed out, "W-why are you here?"

Aladdin stared at the pig curiously and asked, "You know him Alibaba?"

"In a way…" Alibaba answered nervously, eyeing the fat man in front of him.

"Hmph! I'll never forgive you for making me lose that precious barrel of wine!" the pig declared. He glanced down at the girl on the ground and his flabby features twisted into one of ugly scorn. "Peons like you… do know stealing slaves is a crime of grand larceny right?"

Alibaba immediately covered Aladdin's mouth and quickly replied. "We don't know anything."

"Really," the pig said, tone laced with skepticism.

"Sir, let's take a moment or two to step back and think now. We're just two ordinary weaponless guys here. How do you think we could manage to ever break those chains?" Alibaba reasoned in as sensible a voice as he could manage.

The pig didn't seem impressed with his logic. "And who else could it have been? You're the only ones standing around he—"

"Alibaba… Why does this man have boobs?"

Alibaba choked on air as Aladdin proceeded to rub his face against the man's chest.

"You IDIOIIIIIIIIT!" Alibaba screamed as the pig's face turned into a bright, angry red in a blink of an eye.

"OFFICERS! I FOUND SOME SLAVE THIEVES! YOU BETTER COME QUICK! THESE TWO HAVE PURE EVIL IN THEIR EYES! NOTHING BUT LOWDOWN SLAVE RUSTLERS!"

Alibaba wasted no time in grabbing Aladdin by the braid and dragging him away with lightning speed.

"Owowow! Alibaba!" Aladdin whined, stumbling a bit before regaining his footing.

"I can't believe how stupid you are! We could've gotten away!" Alibaba wailed as they ran from the rapidly advancing soldiers that suddenly swarmed the streets around them. Where did they all even come from?

"Surrounded?" he gasped, frantically looking around for an exit but trapped between two walls and a mass of soldiers on either side of them, they were doomed.

No! He can't let it end here! He had dreams to fulfill! He'd be damned if he stopped here!

"Damn iiiiit!" he howled as he vigorously tried to fight off one of the soldiers who had managed to grab him.

Just then, there was a loud resounding thud and the sensation of being pushed into the air accompanied the sight of a suddenly shrinking street and inhabitants below.

Alibaba stared down at the tiny people as they scrambled to run in amazement.

"It's not over yet!" Aladdin called a little ways away and Alibaba's head whipped over to where he sat near his flute where the giant's head would've otherwise been. "From here on is our Dungeon Diving adventure!"

Alibaba surprise quickly melted into resolved determination and he gave a firm nod as they bounded onwards towards his dreams.

The Dungeon was just as treacherous as he had anticipated if not more so with the interference of Jamil and his two slaves. If it weren't for Aladdin, he didn't think he'd have made it. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have solidified his courage and resolve to make it so far, to be able to grasp his dream with his own two hands.

That's right, Aladdin was his guiding light, the one who had encouraged him and supported him, even laying his life on the line so that the one he considered his friend could have a chance at his dream even though he knew nothing about him, when he was in no way obligated to help him in any way. He was the one who had reached out a hand that day, smiling at him so sincerely and the one who saw something in someone muddled with fear and self-doubt and called him brave. He had inspired a hope within him like never before.

Yes, Aladdin has become someone irreplaceable to him. He was someone he knew he definitely wanted to know more of, to travel with, to adventure and explore with.

That's why… he'll go to the ends of the world if he must to find his most precious friend and to fulfill their promise.

o-O-o

It had been a bullshit two days.

It's bad enough that he can't use his magic to transport himself back home lest he catch some unwanted attention but he had to trek through a stupid desert on a cart and promptly get eaten by a frigging Desert Hyacinth. Worst still was that he had to wait until the damn caravan left and continued on their way before he allowed himself to use his magic to get out and that had been the longest, most disgusting thirty minutes in his entire life! Seriously, they couldn't move any faster? And after getting out, he had to drag his own ass back home, which wasn't fun. At. All.

"Hey brat, I'm home," he called tiredly into the small room, expecting to be tackled down by an overenthusiastic younger brother but when only silence met him, he frowned and glared at their tiny little living space.

"Hey, you better not be hiding from me again!" he barked.

When silence still continued to answer him, he growled and started circling around the small room, lifting cloth, shoving aside urns, and checking every available niche the brat could be hiding in, his face growing darker and darker with each moment he failed to catch a glimpse of even a strand of Aladdin's blue hair.

"Brat! I'm not in the mood! Get out here now!" he demanded.

Nothing but the breeze answered his call.

"Shit!"

He immediately turned around and stormed back out the door and into the night.

o-O-o

It's been six months since he'd left in search of Alibaba and just a few hours ago since he'd last seen him. Needless to say, it was… disheartening.

He had genuinely looked forward to journeying with Alibaba. It seemed like such a sure thing. They had promised after all! He was so certain that that was what they would be doing that he hadn't thought that anything would happen otherwise and as a result, he hadn't planned ahead in the case that Alibaba wouldn't be joining him after all. Not only that but he had also joined that group of thieves…

Aladdin shook himself out of it.

No, Alibaba was a good person. He must have good reasons for doing so. It wasn't like those thieves just stole. They also gave back to the poor so they had good intentions even if what they were doing hurts everyone overall.

But it still left the question of what to do now... Alibaba couldn't keep the promise and Judar was gone…

Aladdin stared sadly at the night sky, the same sky he had gazed upon with Judar once upon a time, loneliness gnawing at him as memories of days spent in excitement with Alibaba slowly streamed across his head and distilled into the too-quiet room.

Too quiet, too empty, too… _big_. He didn't think he had the heart to face that world at the moment so he idled the hours sitting in front of the window, unable to muster the energy to so much as move away with his thoughts a droning buzz yet blank at the same time.

He might have continued on like this longer into the night but for the fact of Morgiana's sudden appearance just outside the window, tossing in something that looked remarkably like Alibaba as it flew past him…

He whipped around to meet with Alibaba's own shocked face slightly teary from his terrifying journey to the hotel room, disbelief blossoming in his chest.

Alibaba offered a tentative, nervous smile and said, "H-hey… Sorry for disturbing you… Aladdin."

"Alibaba?" Aladdin breathed, getting up to help his friend from his uncomfortable position propped upside down against the wall.

"Yeah… It's me…"

Discovering Alibaba's past and his reasons for joining the Fog Troupe seemed to lift the oppressive weight from his chest and it became somehow easier to breathe.

So that was why. He knew Alibaba had a good reason!

But at the same time, a whole other heaviness cloaked over his shoulders.

He'd seen this before, heard it before, was in the midst of it before… and it was ugly. He knew nothing good would come out of path Alibaba was setting himself in and he feared for his friend.

Alibaba genuinely cared for this country and its people and his love for it drove him to such extremes. Aladdin could understand his desperation to protect what he cared for but why did he think he should carry the burden on his own? If he had simply told him, Aladdin would've been more than happy to help and he was certain Mor would too. Because Alibaba was their cherished friend, someone irreplaceable in their world and he was their first friend who opened their eyes to the possibilities spread out infinitely before them.

They'll think of something, for the sake of this country and for the sake of Alibaba.

At that moment, the Fog Troupe had burst through the door and a veritable whirlwind of chaos eventually swept them up to the roof of the hotel where he bore silent witness to the events that unfolded before his eyes.

One glance at Sinbad and Aladdin knew that he had something in his mind, that he could trust him on this. He was certainly an interesting character: A haphazard man who lived by the frames of moments but in a strangely carefully measured manner. He couldn't deny that he had an air about him that could command the seas to part at will if he so wished and he never ceased to surprise, like the ever unpredictable storms of fate he seemed to dance with regularly.

And sure enough, he had managed to realign Alibaba's prerogatives and offer a bloodless yet no less valid solution.

"Go on Alibaba. There's nothing to fear," Aladdin encouraged quietly, smiling as brightly as he could in the face of the shadows of doubt cast over Alibaba. "Because you're a brave person. I know it!"

He watched the resolution solidify in Alibaba's eyes and Aladdin felt pride for his friend.

So the next day, he stood beside Mor as they eagerly awaited the results of the negotiations. Surely with so many people visibly supporting Alibaba, the king would have to listen!

But Alibaba's spirit when he returned was visibly broken and it was clear that negotiations didn't go well but still, Aladdin deigned to ask anyway so that Alibaba could speak for himself.

The words he spoke were laced with self-doubt and wretchedness and it pained for Aladdin to see him that way because he knew that those words weren't true and that was exactly what he told him.

Alibaba managed a shaky smile. "Thanks, Aladdin."

A moment later and Ja'far entered to collect Alibaba, informing them that Sinbad was about to announce the results of the negotiations.

He marveled at how Sinbad was able to gather the shards of broken hope in his hands and piece it together again so effortlessly. It was incredible the way Sinbad was able to turn things around so readily, an epitome of true kings his own ri—

"Found you!"

Aladdin gasped at the familiar voice. But it couldn't be…!

He whirled around just as someone landed behind him and he could hardly keep his heart from bursting out of his chest with hope as his gaze met their face.

"B-Big brother! You're… You're alive!" Aladdin breathed.

Judar tsked and hit him painfully over the head. "Brat, how dare you think I died!"

Aladdin rubbed the top of his head where his brother's fist had connected, staring wonderingly up at him but spared not a moment longer before flinging himself onto his brother.

"Judar!" he screamed ecstatically.

"Hey, watch it," Judar grumbled but nonetheless wrapped his arms around Aladdin to keep him from falling.

"Hey… You're… you're the guy who got eaten by the Desert Hyacinth weren't you?" Alibaba suddenly burst out, looking at Judar with sheer disbelief.

Judar scowled grumpily at the reminder. "Yeah and?"

"But how'd you get out of that alive?" he asked incredulously.

Judar scoffed and took out his wand, giving it a good wave. "It's called magic duh. A Desert Hyacinth is nothing before someone like me."

"I thought you were dead!" Aladdin wailed, burying his face into his shoulder and fisting the material of his brother's shirt.

"Who the hell told you that?" he demanded even as his eyes immediately zeroed in on Alibaba and he glared.

"B-but I saw that Desert Hyacinth swallow you and you didn't do anything to get out!" Alibaba defended.

"Well I'm obviously not dead so I'd like it if you'd stop dragging this brat into your problems now," Judar drawled, turning to leave. "Come on, shorty. We're leaving."

But Aladdin began to struggle in arms. "No wait! I want to help Alibaba!"

"Help him?" Judar echoed. "No. This isn't our problem to deal with. He's a big boy. He'll take care of it on his own. Isn't that right?" he threw mockingly at Alibaba.

"But he's my friend!" Aladdin protested.

At that, Judar shot a dark look at the prince so cold that it felt as though an ice cube was running down his spine and he couldn't hold back the involuntary shiver at the malice held within those eyes.

"Friend?" Judar murmured musingly, rolling the word on his tongue languidly as though it were fine wine before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "After putting you_ in danger?_"

Indignant anger immediately sparked in Alibaba. "I would never endanger or hurt Aladdin in any way!" he protested vehemently.

"Oh? You have a funny way of showing it something-baba," Judar retorted mockingly. "You'd spout words like 'I'd never hurt Aladdin!' and yet, you have no problems dragging a kid down with you to a Dungeon for your own selfish reasons to fight your battles for you!"

Alibaba recoiled as though he had been punched in the face. "T-that's… I…"

"You're wrong!" Aladdin objected, finally managing to wiggle free of his brother's hold. "Alibaba is a good and brave person! I know he is! He never dragged me into anything! I followed him because he's someone kind who really cares about people and because he is my friend! I didn't fight any battles for him! He fought very well on his own! I just helped him along!"

"Brat, don't talk about stuff you don't know," Judar growled, frowning heavily at Aladdin. "He endangered your life in more ways than getting eaten alive in his little manic Dungeon spree."

But Aladdin didn't back down. In fact, he seemed to grow angry, his fists clenching into fists. "Then tell me!" he cried. "During my travels, I've seen so much of this world and met so many new people who showed me things that I didn't know! Things that _you kept from me!_ I never knew I was a Magi and others had to tell me! They knew more about me than _I _did! Why have you never told me about any of this?" Tears of frustration started to gather in his eyes and he panted slightly from his upset outburst. "Tell me who I am!"

Judar stared speechlessly at Aladdin, seemingly in shock before his gaze abruptly snapped to Alibaba and the sudden attention was so unexpected that he almost stumbled back in shock at the sheer intensity of anger directed at him in the blazing crimsons.

"You… This is all _your_ fault!" Judar hissed, advancing menacingly towards him, wand clenched tightly in hand.

"Me?" Alibaba cried, backing away and clutching the hilt of his dagger. He didn't want to hurt Aladdin's brother but he needed something to protect himself with just in case. The look on Judar's face looked ready to kill.

Judar raised his wand, ignoring Aladdin's desperate scream of "STOP!" and promptly sent Alibaba flying a good few feet away.

Aladdin rushed towards him but Judar grabbed him by his arm and started to pull him away.

"Let go of me!" Aladdin demanded. "Alibaba!"

"You're not going anywhere near him," Judar snarled, dragging him away. "We're leaving." But he was forced to let go when a Bolg suddenly formed around Aladdin.

"I'm staying to help Alibaba!" he declared obstinately.

Judar's crimson eyes seemed to harden and he looked amusedly at the defensive stance Aladdin had taken.

"Hoh… What's this? How interesting. You want to fight me, shorty? Have you forgotten who taught you how to use magic in the first place?" Judar inquired idly, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"I haven't and I don't want to fight you," Aladdin replied. "But Alibaba is my important friend and I want to continue helping him! Why can't we just lend him a hand?" he asked pleadingly.

Judar shook his head. "It doesn't involve us."

"It does! At the very least, it involves me," Aladdin replied firmly.

"Brat, you're making a big mistake. Just come along quietly."

"No."

Judar narrowed his eyes and aimed the tip of his wand. "Then I guess I'm going to have to drag you back by force!"

"Stop it! The both of you!" Sinbad called.

Judar looked scornfully back at him and said, "You're King Sinbad aren't you? Well I could care less whatever you are. Who are you to interrupt us? This is none of your business so butt out." His eyes scanned his persons before he continued jeeringly, "And the famous Master of Seven Djinn doesn't even have a single Metal Vessel on him!" He laughed derisively. "Wow! How did you think you were going to stop me? You're dumber than you look!"

"Kuh! Masrur!"

"Understood."

The Fanalis reached Judar in a speed no ordinary human could ever hope to achieve within a span of a mere few seconds and aimed a powerful kick at him but Judar simply smirked and nonchalantly put up his Bolg to block the attack and Masrur was forced away.

"Now then," Judar purred and without preamble, gathered Magoi and started firing it at Aladdin, hoping that one of his shots would pin him down but he frowned when they seemed to nullify against Aladdin's Magoi shield and when Aladdin's own shot simply dissolved around him.

Right. Since they were both Magis, firing Magoi shots were completely pointless. In that case…

The air crackled with electricity as he gathered magic from the Rukh around him and flung the ball of lightning at Aladdin.

He knew for a fact that while he had taught Aladdin some of the most basic of magic, he hadn't gotten around to teaching him anything further. One shot of lightning should be enough to blow him and his Bolg away and render him unconscious. He could then pick up his unresisting little brother and leave. This city stunk of Al-Thamen's presence and he wasn't exactly eager to hang around them more than he needed to.

When the dust cleared however, it wasn't to the sight of an unconscious Aladdin. It was to the sight of a blue giant standing sentinel over his younger sibling and Judar gritted his teeth.

Of course. That flute. It seems that during the time he went missing, he'd learned to fight with it.

Hmph. Whatever. He had more tricks up his sleeve than that!

He started to gather the water from the mist above him and froze it into a giant chunk of ice before splitting some of it into smaller shards.

He'll need to get that Djinn out of the way first!

He aimed the rain of ice spears directly at the Djinn, growing annoyed when the bulky body was able to dodge them so flexibly.

"Tsk! Quit… dodging!" Judar cried.

It circled towards him and jumped, moving to smash him between its palms but Judar quickly flew out of its reach and used the opportunity to send a hail of the rest of his ice spears on the Djinn.

"Ugo!"

So Aladdin even knew that thing's name? How surprising. But this battle was hi—

"Oya? What's all this commotion?"

Everyone swiveled their heads skywards from whence the melodious voice came from and were shocked at the huge flying carpet hovering over them with the word Kou stitched right in the middle, boldly proclaiming the origins of the group of people standing imperiously on the magic item.

Judar didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

Kougyoku's eyes roved over the masses gathered below her before they alighted upon her target and she smiled.

"Judar! So I've found you."

"What do you want old hag? I'm kind of busy here!"

"You're needed back by the Kou Empire. I came to retrieve you," Kougyoku informed him.

"I'm not going back yet. Come back later," Judar said dismissively, waving her away.

Kougyoku was clearly caught off guard at the response but she quickly recomposed herself and said, "Not coming back yet? But why…?" Her gaze landed squarely on the Djinn, who had moved on the offensive with its hands aflame and she frowned. "Ah, I see. Is that thing causing you trouble?" Her hand moved up her head and grasped the hairpin there, slowly taking it out. "Hmph very well then. I'll take care of it. Spirits of sorrow and isolation, in the name of my Magoi and my will to grant me greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth, Vinea!"

The Djinn abruptly lunged towards the princess with its hands aflame, jerking Aladdin off its shoulder at the sudden movement and Morgiana was quick to break his fall just as Ugo and Kougyoku clashed midair.

"Ugo! Stop! That's enough!" Aladdin called after the Djinn but all in vain. Ugo refuses to listen. "Ugo!"

Kougyoku hissed as her water membrane started to evaporate upon contact. "You bastard! Don't you dare go evaporate all the water I've gathered!"

With a dull whoosh like that of waves, the water surrounding her twirled around her hairpin and seemed to solidify into a deadly sword which she used it to break free from Ugo's grasp. But the Djinn persisted in his powerful and relentless attacks before finally knocking her into the ground and engulfing his hands with heat magic, preparing to finish her off.

"Damn it! Time to get serious!" Kougyoku declared. "Spirits of sorrow and isolation, I order you to gather around me, to attach yourselves to me and impose yourself, the great Djinn, upon my body, Vinea!"

Water engulfed her entire body, changing her appearance until she stood as an almost completely different person. With an amazing torrent of water, she defended from Ugo's crushing hands with a deafening hiss of steam.

Moments later, Kougyoku darted away from the huge cloud of vapor and escaped high into the air.

Her gaze searched along the ground before they landed on Aladdin and she glared. "You're the master of this thing that's been giving Judar a hard time aren't you?" Her eyes roved over the crowd below her. "So all these people are that thing's comrades as well. No other choice then."

"Oi! Old hag, lis—"

"Enshin, Entai, Engi. Kill them. I'll deal with these two."

The three hulking figures on the carpet immediately obeyed, descending upon the panicking people like vultures.

"And if I kill you…" Kougyoku prepared herself to attack. "Then I defeat this monster as well!"

In a fierce whirlpool of water, she dove towards Aladdin and Ugo immediately moved to shield him from the lethal point of the vortex but it was all in vain.

She burst through him as though he weren't even there and the deadly point of her sword continued on its fatal course straight towards the stunned Aladdin, paralyzed from the shock of seeing his companion of six months speared right through.

"Aladdin!"

He was abruptly jarred from his shock as droplets of warmth splattered over his skin and he stared horrified at the point of the sword just inches from his face... stopped only by… by…

"J… JUDAR!"

The raw agony of the scream was almost enough to freeze chaos itself.

"NO!"

Kougyoku likewise stared in disbelief as she shakily let go of her weapon and covered her mouth to muffle her gasp.

Her Magoi no longer powering Vinea, Kougyoku as well as the weapon reverted back to their original states, the hairpin falling to the floor with an innocent ping.

Judar coughed out blood and clutched his abdomen, staggering on his feet. The Bolg he had uselessly erected in the hopes that it could stop Kougyoku's powerful strike fell away around him.

"JUDAR!"

Aladdin reached him just as he collapsed, form trembling and heart ripping into pieces. Heartbroken tears started to stream from desperate eyes as he tried to gauge the exact extent of the damage.

Hearing a hesitant step towards him, he immediately turned infuriated eyes on Kougyoku and he instantly stood and shot a charged ball of Magoi whizzing at the princess, who only narrowly managed to dodge it.

With an enraged cry, he began to charge another but was suddenly yanked back and he struggled furiously against the hold.

"Aladdin, please calm down! Your brother is still alive, I am certain of it. But continuing this fight won't heal him any quicker. So please… I promise to save him. I promise…" Ja'far soothed and Aladdin crumpled in his hold, sobbing quietly.

Ja'far gently handed him over to Alibaba and Morgiana before quickly turning towards Judar to attend to him.

Kougyoku looked taken-aback. "Brother…?"

"Pardon me, miss."

Kougyoku jumped slightly at the sudden voice behind her and she swiveled around only to be met with a pair of the most mesmerizing golden eyes she had ever seen.

"You are Kou Empire's princess, correct?"

Kougyoku felt her face getting hot under his stare. "W-who are you?" she demanded weakly.

The man held out the hairpin she had dropped and replied, "I'm the king of Sindria, King Sinbad."

"So you're… you're that King Sinbad...?"

Flustered, she quickly turned her gaze to her hairpin and reached for it, her fingers brushing against his palm as she did so and the simple contact intensified her blush. She snatched the hairpin from his hand and clutched it to her chest but avoided Sinbad's eyes.

"Princess, I'm afraid that things have turned rather dire here. It seems you are in this country for a reason just as I am but it would be inappropriate to continue matters as they are. If you agree, I would like to meet you somewhere more suitable."

Kougyoku replaced her hairpin with nervous fingers and hid her face behind her sleeves. "B-but I am to retrieve Judar and I'm sure I can give him proper treatment…"

Sinbad glanced towards Aladdin, who was desolately watching Ja'far attempt to mend Judar's wounds, and shook his head. "I'm afraid moving Judar at this point isn't advisable lest he loses even more blood but rest assured. We'll be able to handle it."

There was a beat of silence before she finally said, "I understand… Everyone, we're returning."

"Eh? But princess!"

"It's okay! We'll return for now!" She abruptly stopped, jerked a finger towards Sinbad, and stammered out, "G-got it? It's not because you said it that I'm returning!"

Sinbad watched her departure before turning his attention back towards Judar with a frown. "How is he?" he asked.

Ja'far pursed his lips and that's all the answer he needed.

"I can help."

Everyone turned towards Aladdin whose eyes were fixated on the bleeding wound.

"I can…"

He reached his hand over gash and a light spilled over the ugly gap.

They all watched engrossed for a moment as Aladdin worked before Sinbad turned to survey his surroundings. "We need to help these people. There are many injured."

"I'll help," Alibaba immediately volunteered but Morgiana shook her head and said, "You're injured, Alibaba. You should go back to your room and tend to it."

"I can still—"

"Clean and bandage your wound first, Alibaba," Sinbad interjected, his voice booking no room for argument and after a few moments, Alibaba finally folded.

He stood to leave but hesitated as he looked back at Aladdin working studiously with Ja'far before his eyes strayed over to the lone flute lying a little distance away and he made his way over to pick it up, wincing at the pain shooting up from his lower front side. He slowly retraced his steps back towards Aladdin and held the flute out to him.

"Here, Aladdin," he offered quietly.

"Thank you, Alibaba," Aladdin said, managing to usher forth a feeble smile as he took it with his other hand.

He lingered helplessly for a moment as Aladdin returned to slowly and laboriously healing Judar before he finally left, his feet dragging.

Morgiana also hesitated behind Aladdin but Ja'far gave her a reassuring smile and said, "It'll be alright. Go help the others."

The Fanalis's eyes hardened with resolve and she gave a firm nod before she turned and hurried to help the injured.

"You're not going to help too?"

Ja'far blinked and shifted his sight to meet Aladdin's blue eyes.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I promised that I would save him for you."

"It's okay I think," Aladdin said, smiling slightly. "Big brother made sure I learned basic magic to heal cuts." He knit his brows. "I think… I can use it… in a similar way to heal this… So it's okay. Other people need your help more than I do."

Ja'far pursed his lips in contemplative silence.

Judar's wound was certainly albeit very slowly being closed, his blood no longer pouring out in the alarmingly copious amounts it had been before and Aladdin had a point. It wasn't fair to attend to this one person when other people could be in similar states.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Ja'far asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Aladdin assured softly. "Thank you very much for what you have done for him."

Ja'far gave a faint smile and said, "No, it was nothing."

With that, he stood and left, throwing one last look towards Aladdin before leaving to attend to the others and to survey the extent of the damage.

o-O-o

"Really, if it's simply bandaging, you could have just asked me," Morgiana huffed, tone only mildly put off.

"Injuries like these are nothing at all," Alibaba grunted, voice somewhat strained. "Hurry up. I need to help treat everyone else as well!"

Morgiana didn't reply, detecting a kind of tense helplessness underneath his terse tone.

"Speaking of which… How's Aladdin?" Alibaba asked quietly.

"… I'm… not sure…" Morgiana admitted, looking shamefaced. "But from the last time I caught a glimpse of him, he seemed very tired. He must be very worried about Judar."

Alibaba's face turned slightly apprehensive with worry. "I don't think that's the case. If Aladdin uses his magic excessively, his stamina decreases dramatically as well... It happened before in the seventh Dungeon…"

"Is that so…" Morgiana murmured. "This is really worrisome."

Their gazes drifted from each other in uneasy thought at the implication of the information that had just been supplemented and they both reached the same course of action at once.

"Let's go check on him," Alibaba suggested even as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Okay," Morgiana agreed, following him out.

They swiftly made their way through the building with quick steps until they reached the area of disaster once again.

A multitude of people still littered the deadened war zone but it didn't take long before their eyes were drawn towards a commotion a distance away where a crowd of people stood gathered around something.

"Hey! This child isn't breathing!"

"This is bad… Is he still alive?"

Heartbeats skyrocketing, they immediately rushed through the midst of the crowd and uttered cries of horror at what met their sights.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba choked out, dropping down beside the boy and lifting him up off the ground slightly. "Pull yourself together! Aladdin!"

"Aladdin?" Morgiana exclaimed frantically, kneeling down beside Alibaba.

"What's all this about?" a deep voice inquired.

"Sinbad!" one of the men acknowledged.

Sinbad's eyes widened after one glance at the scene and he hastily barked, "This is bad! Hurry! Separate Aladdin from Judar! Now!"

Alibaba and Morgiana immediately obeyed and the glow that surrounded Judar faded instantly.

"Quickly, we must move him somewhere else," Sinbad ushered, picking up the child.

"What about Judar?" Alibaba managed to ask.

"I'll carry him," Morgiana offered even as she bent down and effortlessly lifted the older boy from the ground.

Sinbad nodded and he turned, leading them to one of the unoccupied rooms with a bed where he gently deposited Aladdin.

As Ja'far examined him, Sinbad regarded the unconscious Judar. "We should put him in a different room."

"But that seems so… cruel," Morgiana murmured, gently setting him down beside Aladdin on the small bed.

Before Sinbad could say anything more, Ja'far started to speak. "He's very weak… He's still alive but he's in a very dangerous condition," he announced, palpable relief in his voice but it was intermingled with clear distress as he gazed sadly and guiltily down at the pale child.

"How can this…" Alibaba trailed off, face twisted in anguish. "Just what happened to Aladdin? This is even more severe than that time in the Dungeon…"

Beside him, Morgiana stood mutely over Aladdin, silent tears of regret making their mournful tracks down her face as she stared helplessly down at him.

"He overused his Magoi," Sinbad explained solemnly. "Magi can indeed use Magoi from his or her surroundings infinitely however, this is limited to the amount their bodies can hold. When Aladdin can no longer take in the Magoi from his surroundings, he used his own Magoi within his body to heal Judar indefinitely.

"Using your Magoi is the same as extinguishing your own life. Magoi is the same as human life. Both are phenomena created by the Magoi of the Rukhs. If your Magoi is depleted… Even if you are a Magi, you will still die…"

Shocked silence descended upon the room.

"So you're saying…" Alibaba muttered, face cast downwards and form trembling, "Judar means enough to Aladdin that he'd die for him… because… Judar isn't just an older brother… He's the only part of his precious family he has left!" he choked, tears starting to well in his eyes as his heart ached for his friend.

As Morgiana and Alibaba tried to reconcile with themselves over Aladdin, Sinbad's eye caught on the flute that once again hung from the unconscious boy's neck and he noted the disappearance of the seal etched upon it. How strange…

He shook himself out of it and said, "In any case, Aladdin needs some rest. From the looks of it, he won't be waking up anytime soon…"

With that, the group reluctantly parted from Aladdin's side, each casting helpless gazes back at his thin and fragile form before the door shut behind them, sealing their sights away.

o-O-o

Festering insecurity was what brought Alibaba back into Aladdin's room and he couldn't help the tiny lopsided smile at the sight of an unconscious Judar curled slightly around Aladdin like a cat before the utter weight of burden dragged his lips back into a frown.

"Hey Aladdin… You still haven't woken up…" Alibaba began quietly because talking to Aladdin always seemed to give him a sense of comfort and even his mere presence gave him a reassuring a strength whether he was comatose or not. "After you collapsed, Sahbmad came. He said he wanted me to save this country… Although it's true that this country is facing a huge problem and that someone must do something about it… is that really something for me to do?" Alibaba asked, a self-deprecating smile making its way onto his face before it faded into an uncertain frown.

"Aladdin… I have worked hard before, haven't I…? Joining the Fog Troupe and becoming their leader to change this country but… no matter what I do, nothing comes out right… Even though you expected something from me… But that isn't really right." Alibaba tilted his head to stare at the ceiling in thought. "In this world, there are real heroes... That's right. For example, people like Sinbad… That person is amazing. He has great spirit, great strength, and great prestige. People like me wouldn't even be able to compare to him. Bringing everyone in the Fog Troupe together in an instant… Really, I can't compare to him at all… Isn't that right… Aladdin?"

o-O-o

It was only a mere few days later that he returned to Aladdin's side. The guilt and the turmoil weighing his heart didn't allow him to stay away for long.

"Eh?"

At the familiar voice, Alibaba turned towards the doorway and he smiled slightly at Morgiana.

"Is there something wrong, Alibaba?" Morgiana asked concernedly.

"No, it's just that I'm worried about Aladdin's condition."

Morgiana closed the door behind her and stepped into the room. "You should worry about yourself. You had your Djinn training all day… Aren't you going to rest?"

"Ah, I've already rested and I feel better already," he assured before turning sad eyes back to Aladdin. "Aladdin… I've dragged him into this terrible mess…" His eyes flickered over towards Judar. "And even his brother…"

Morgiana remained silent for a while, observing Alibaba and wracking her mind for something to say to reassure him.

"Um… Aladdin kept saying that… you're his most respectable friend," she finally said. "That is why he saved you, who were troubled by this country's situation."

Alibaba's eyes widened in astonishment.

"He definitely doesn't feel that he was dragged into anything at all."

He could see that, Aladdin telling him those exact same things.

Did Aladdin really think that highly of him? Then how could he… how could he have even thought of letting Aladdin down?

His back went rigid as a flash of inspiration and resolve suddenly struck.

"Thank you, Morgiana."

He knew what he must do.

o-O-o

When Aladdin next awoke, it was to the sight of a vaguely familiar yet unfamiliar room.

He stood and gazed wonderingly at the white blobs of various forms, shapes, and sizes that swarmed the room.

A groan from beside him instantly snapped his attention towards the sound and he gasped at the sight of Judar sitting beside him, looking none too pleased.

"Where the hell am I?" Judar hissed, inspecting his surroundings before he alighted upon the stunned Aladdin. He smirked. "What, shorty? You look like you've never seen me before."

"Judar!" Aladdin cried happily, relief heavy in his voice.

"Brat, I'll hit you if you say that I'm alive again," Judar huffed, scowling.

"Hello, welcome to the Holy Palace, Magi and welcome back, Aladdin," called a jovial voice.

The two spun around and stared at what appeared to be a Djinn's head resting on more of those white blobs that surrounded them. Could this be… Ugo?

Aladdin frowned slightly. He felt as though… he knew him… once upon a time… in a memory that has long since left his mind like mist scattered by wind to leave nothing but its dew memorials behind.

"Do I… know you?" he asked.

Ugo beamed in response. "Yes, we've been together a long time ago when you were much younger! I'm glad you could still remember me at least a little." His irises moved downward as he spoke to the blobs. "Can you stand me up please? Stand me up." He turned his attention once again towards his two guests. "I made these guys. Ever since you left, it grew lonely."

"Why'd you call us?" Judar asked in a bored tone, tossing the blob over his shoulder as his eyes wandered disinterestedly over the other blobs. "'Cause I'm not staying here just to keep you company."

"Eh? So… we're not dead?" Aladdin piped up.

To that, Ugo laughed. "No, Aladdin! You haven't died. It's just that your Rukh transported your conscious here. Your body is still alive." Ugo's merriment turned somewhat stern. "But it was close. Because of your recklessness, you could've died."

Judar shot Aladdin a look which he carefully avoided.

"Aladdin, you might not remember your time here as you were much too young to but you have journeyed splendidly in your life, meeting your family and the other Djinn and their masters. You were always guided and I have always been observing your growth. You cannot travel spontaneously because the flow has become broken. Life is born and it lives within the flow. To move forward, one must accept that and that is the Rukh's guidance and that is fate. However, on the surface, there are people who try to go against it."

Judar's hands slowly clenched into fists.

"The degeneration of evolution, existence becoming nothing, and for everything to become their negative… That is what it means to go against it and that is falling into depravity and at that time, the Rukh is dyed black."

Ugo's eyes honed onto Judar, who cocked his head slightly to the side and stared back with a quirked brow and a smirk.

"To be honest, I'm quite surprised by you, a Magi who has already fallen halfway."

Judar simply shrugged, never turning to meet the shocked look Aladdin shot him. "I have my reasons," he drawled.

"Can you tell us why?" Ugo pressed, frowning slightly.

"Do I need to tell you why?" Judar laughed. "Because it's interesting! Why not? Being able to wield both like this is so extremely useful." He grinned, bearing his canines.

Aladdin had a feeling Judar wasn't exactly telling the truth but even if he called him on it, he knew Judar would never tell him. He's direct in all ways except for when it comes to his true intentions.

Ugo simply nodded and continued. "At the time, Aladdin should've died since they've changed fate but we've both managed to oppose that. However, in doing so, I used up all the Magoi my master left for me. I can no longer protect you," he said sadly. "That's why, with the last of the power in the flute, I called you here… Because I have something important to give you!"

A scene of war and chaos suddenly enshrouded them.

"Look, Aladdin. Your chosen king. As it is now, he will perish. However, that is not the original flow, the darkness produced by going against fate. It shouldn't be in this world. Even if people used all their strength, they wouldn't be up to the task when the world turns black. To cut through and dispel the darkness, a power will be needed... That's right, a miracle! That is the Magi's mission!"

"Hold it," Judar abruptly interrupted. "What're you trying to do?"

"In order for Aladdin to understand the world, fate, and himself, he'll need to go to a certain place and once he's finished, he'll have procured Solomon's Wisdom."

"No," Judar denied. "This brat isn't getting involved in anything. It's not his business."

Aladdin frowned. "But it is my business. I can't let things as they are now. This is my choice and I choose to go."

Judar opened his mouth to speak but Ugo interrupted him before he could. "I do agree that it's presumptuous of me to assume Aladdin is willing to take on the burden and choices like this cannot be made disregarding your own family's opinion however, with the world as it is, I'm afraid I was left with no other choice but to call upon Aladdin. Of course, he could still choose to deny it if he wishes."

"No, I'll go," Aladdin stated firmly.

Ugo nodded and turned to Judar. "I also have something I want to talk to you about."

Judar gritted his teeth and glared balefully at Ugo, who remained unfazed.

A sphere of light surrounded Aladdin and the white blobs molded into tentacles which twisted around each other to create two pseudo-arms which held up the orb containing the young Magi towards a majestic, voluminous door.

"Open sesame!"

The doors immediately opened and a burst of light from within nearly blinded Judar. The sphere sped through the doors into the vast beyond before shutting again with a resounding boom.

Ugo turned back towards Judar, who stared blankly at the door his brother had just disappeared through.

"Now, if I may…"

_When Aladdin returns, it's in a burst of glorious light that held the power to dispel even the darkest and most repugnant that mankind had to offer._

_When Judar awakens, it's in slow agony but nonetheless, he picks himself back up and carries himself forward like he had always been doing._

_And so, the wheels of fate… continues to turn._

* * *

I've added an additional author's note in my Livejournal, (snowyskyes.)livejournal(.com)/5876(.html) (take out the parenthesis) since I've left some things unexplained (such as why Judar sheltered Aladdin so much, how Kougyoku seems confused about Judar having a brother, and how Judar ended up half fallen) and it's likely I won't continue so I decided to explain this AU world a bit more as opposed to writing it in story format. It's pretty long so I didn't want to add it here since this is already sort of breaking the page. If you're interested, please feel free to check it out.


End file.
